What We Must Endure
by MrJettBlack
Summary: AU: Soul is a part of a Navy SEAL team along with Black Star, Death the Kid, and Mifune they are under the command of Admiral Clark otherwise known as Death. They specialize in anti-terrorist operations. Warning: Character death, swearing, and mild sexual content imminent.
1. Operation Seventeen

AN: I know something of this nature may only appeal to males but if you are interested continue reading on I will try to explain everything as I go on. There will be military ranks from every branch in the United States Military as well as some military terms and weapons named. Due to the nature of this writing compared to my other story currently going this is a test so if you liked it please let me know and I will definitely continue this. Also this story will be using flashbacks which will be marked at the beginning and end. Horizontal lines will signify a skip in time or change in characters.

xXx

"Kid get down!" Soul screamed at the top of his lungs as enemy bullets rained over their heads. They were deep inside the enemy territory. This was an extremely tough operation for only four men. The gun fire began to die down after several minutes all four men were cut up from the rough terrain they had to sprint though.

"I thought the infiltration was supposed to be easy, very few guards." Mifune growled while he straightened his kevlar vest and jacket.

"This was one of the toughest assignments Admiral Clark could send us on..." Soul sighed readjusted the strap on his now muddy assault rifle.

"I still can't believe that asshole just dumped this kind of assignment on a half squad, it's bullshit." Black Star hissed lacing up his torn boot.

"At least we have a promotion in our futures you know guys..." Soul sighed as he shook mud off of his rifle, "anyhow we need to get moving we have three days to complete this assignment right commander?" Soul stood up and pulled Kid to his feet. Mifune soon followed.

"Lets go Star get off your ass we're moving!" Mifune yelled

"Where to sir?" Soul asked looking towards Mifune who was yanking Black Star up off the ground.

"We're heading three kilometers northwest from here, it may take longer than expected though. If we aren't swift and silent this could mean life or death for us." Mifune's face was very serious.

"If we need to I know of an army base very close to the front lines, it's about 5 kilometers straight west so we wouldn't be going to far out of the way." Kid finally spoke up after clearing his mind. Their squad leader, Mifune nodded approvingly.

The four men began to creep into the jungles of Brazil moving silently, their mission was to eliminate a rebel camp housing a terrorist only known as the woman of spiders. The rebel camp located just off the western coast of Brazil was just off the front of the current United States and Brazil front. Their mission however ran deeper than just a nations squabble their mission was of their dire importance for the protection of their country not just to help a power hungry politician.

* * *

**-Flashback Beginning-**

"Sullivan Evans get your ass up now!" Admiral Clark yelled at the sleeping man.

"Sir! Chief Petty Officer Evans reporting!" Soul shot up from the cot in the barracks.

"You're being briefed by the ship commander now go!" Admiral Clark continued yelling.

Soul ran off out of the barracks and continued to sprint towards the docked aircraft carrier in the harbor. 'The ship commander...' he thought as he ran 'Vice Admiral Albarn' Soul cringed at the thought. Soul continued to sprint up the stairs leading to the bridge of the ship where his team and the Vice Admiral were awaiting him.

"Navy Seal operator Chief Petty Officer Evans reporting in!" Soul ran into the door saluting.

"At ease...Admiral Clark has given me the opportunity to lead you men for one very important mission. The mission you will be expected to carry out will be very difficult but I have no doubt you men can carry out these orders." Vice Admiral Albarn began "I need you four to infiltrate a rebel camp just 2 kilometers from the American Brazilian front lines, there you'll find a terrorist that we only know by the alias the woman of spiders." he looked towards Soul now "We need our top Navy SEAL sniper to get this job done, no questions asked and absolutely no failure." the Vice Admiral finally finished.

"Sir, I will do my very best job to get the target within my sights and finish the job." Soul yelped painfully as a certain Senior Chief Petty Officer jabbed her elbow into his side from behind.

"Sir, Senior Chief Petty Officer Maka Albarn, you requested to speak with me?" the young blonde girl walked into the large room from behind the group of Navy SEALs.

"Yes, you'll be assisting Lieutenant Barett the insertion of the SEAL team just off the cost of eastern Brazil. He needs an expert gunner in the event of things not going according to plan." the Vice Admiral stared blankly at his only daughter he was sending off into a deadly situation.

"I will do my best sir." the young blonde said as she stepped backwards and out of the command center. Soul's body eased as the young blonde exited the room.

"Vice Admiral Albarn, you're potentially sending us into a death trap how can Admiral Clark justify this?" Mifune spoke up outraged with the situation.

"Samurai, we would send another team but you're the only team we're confident with giving the job to." the vice admiral said with a huff.

* * *

"All set Eater?" Jackknife, Lieutenant Barett, yelled from the front of the helicopter.

"Yeah now just have to wait for the sun to set." Soul gazed off towards the horizon the sun was slowing creeping towards. Soul was nervous, he could tell by the way his hands were shaking, they were practically being set up for failure. He knew though Mifune wouldn't let them fail though.

"Brandon you ready to head out tonight?" Soul asked while rubbing his finger over the only bullet that he's taking for his sniper rifle.

"Yeah I'm ready, but I'm scared and also you know to call me Black Star as soon as a mission is accepted Soul." Black Star said as he shook with both fear and excitement.

"My bad how about you Kid?" Soul looked up at the taller black haired scout.

"My father wouldn't have let us take this mission if he knew it meant death for us." Kid stated with full confidence.

"We'll do what we need to get out and be done with it, remember we have our leave after this assignment as long as we survive." Mifune, or Samurai, said nonchalantly as he packed his equipment into the helicopter.

"You guys are lucky getting leave after completing a certain amount of missions." Jackknife sighed as he checked his watch.

"Hey Lieutenant Barett! Nice to finally be working with you." Maka Albarn yelled while jogging towards the helipad.

"Nice of you to finally join us worm..." Soul said as he put the bullet in his pocket.

"Shut up asshole..." The blonde hissed as she hopped into the copilot seat of the helicopter.

"You know Eater you shouldn't talk to your superiors like that." Jackknife warned the white haired sniper who was sharpening and cleaning his Kabar knife.

"She's only my superior when I'm not on active duty, when I am given an assignment every single one of us drops our rank in the field." Soul spoke easily as he sheathed his knife.

"The sun is setting Samurai shall we take off?" Jackknife turned towards the resting man in the back of the helicopter.

"Yeah dusk works just fine, regardless though we need to be prepared I have no doubt that they knows we're coming." He opened his eyes and locked a magazine into his M4 carbine rifle. Black Star hopped into the back as he loaded a chain into his M60 machine gun. Kid climbed into the helicopter behind Soul who was assembling his own M4 rifle.

"Safeties on boys until we hit the ground, unless I tell you otherwise." Mifune told the guys.

"Yes sir!" The guys said in unison.

The helicopter began to stutter and the rotors started whirling to life. This marked mission number seventeen as a team as the helicopter took flight.

**-Flashback Ending-**

* * *

"Get the fuck down Star!" Mifune yelled as another storm of gunfire rained over the top of their heads.

"Why hasn't Soul taken the shot yet?" Black Star screamed to Mifune who was covering his head from flying debris.

"The target is not in sight I cannot take the shot, I repeat I cannot take the shot." Soul's voice rang through their earpiece. Black Star rounded the corner and pulled the trigger raining a torrent of bullets at their enemies. Soon after the gunfire died down but that left Black Star dangerously low on ammunition.

"We're clear down here move two hundred meters north from your current position Eater, we'll cover your advance if you have a clear shot do not hesitate." Mifune spoke into the receiver pinned to his collar.

"Like always." Soul said between the rustling of bushes.

Soul moved swiftly with Kid right on his heals, this is how they always worked they worked in pairs always watching always waiting this was to be done and it will be done. Soul looked down at the sniper he was carrying it had a single bullet chambered and ready to fire, just one.

"I can't believe this risk we were put into." Kid hissed as they ran along the brush line to the other side of the rebel camp.

"It's what your father wanted done Kid you know that." Soul said with an empty voice as he examined the camp.

"We're setting up here." Soul's voice rang through on the line.

"Roger that." Mifune and Black Star set up only fifty meters in front of him.

"Target in sight." Soul whispered.

Not seconds later the loud thud of his high powered sniper rifle rang through out the forest as the sirens began wailing within the camp.

"Target eliminated, we're going home." Soul confirmed his shot.

The team began to run hard west they were running to cross the front line they needed to get back on American friendly grounds. Soul threw his M4 to Kid as they began to sprint Mifune and Black Star had caught up to them in the time it had taken them to switch weapons and confirm the kill. Only then did the team notice the blood running from Soul's back but none of them had time to question it.

"We're roughly one kilometer out of Camp Stone let's set up and call in." Kid yelled as everyone came to a halt.

"Camp Stone, this is Navy SEAL operator Commander Mifune Leon, Samurai." Mifune yelled into the portable radio.

"Speak Commander Leon." Sounded a rough voice through our receiver.

"We're a four man SEAL team requesting immediate assistance, we have one injured operator. We are currently less than one kilometer east from your position." Mifune spoke worriedly.

"We can not help you at that distance you need to move within three hundred meters of us, you'll either have to leave the operator behind or drag him along." the same rough voice spoke.

"Damn it that isn't an option we need your assistance now!" Mifune yelled furiously at the man on the other end.

"Commander I would suggest you watch your tone with a superior officer." the voice spoke once again this time more irritated.

"Sir my apologies sir." Mifune spoke calmly now.

"We're sending a transport vehicle to search for you now. Hold tight Commander fine work." the voice spoke once more and clicked off.

Soul continued to bleed out as time ticked by but he managed to remain conscious as his comrades, more importantly friends, began to bandage him up. Soul had manged to take a random pullet to the side of his stomach although only a graze but it was enough to cause heavy bleeding and serious injury if not tended to immediately. The sound of gunfire could be heard farther down the front lines, but they were more intent on the growing sound of the jeep that was coming toward their position. The jeep came halting to a stop as the group of SEALs were huddled around their injured comrade who was now fading in and out of consciousness.

"Hurry get him in the jeep and lets go!" The woman yelled.

"Yes Ma'am! Let's go guys!" Mifune yelled and the guys jumped up and carried Soul towards the bed of the jeep and climbed in the seats after strapping Soul down in the back. The jeep lurched forward and made a quick u-turn speeding off.

"So I assume you're the commander the general told me about.

"Yes Ma'am Commander Leon of the Navy SEALs." Mifune responded

"Please no need for such formalities with a subordinate officer, Captain Nygus." The woman continued to drive.

"What's the name of the injured in back?" Nygus asked.

"Chief Petty Officer Sullivan "Soul Eater" Evans." Mifune answered looking back towards Soul.

"What's his condition?" She asked worriedly.

"Stable, Lieutenant Clark took care of what he could." Mifune answered.

"That's good, we'll need to get him to our base medic though quick." the worried expression slightly disappeared.

"Oh by chance, Lieutenant Clark are you related to Admiral Clark?" Nygus asked.

"My father Captain." Kid answered.

The rest of the ride was silent and they made it back to Camp Stone quickly the jeep screeched to a halt as they got into the main area of the camp the medic and base commander were both there to meet the group arriving.

"Lieutenant Colonel we need to hurry and get him to surgery we've got a bullet lodged in his side." Nygus yelled as they wheeled a stretcher to the back of the jeep laying Soul on to it.

"Brigadier General Stein, I presume you are Commander Leon?" The general said lightly holding out his hand Mifune took it.

"Commander Leon, I appreciate the last minute help sir." Mifune graciously thanked the general.

"We should get in contact with Admiral Clark as soon as possible." General Stein said leading the three men into the main office.

* * *

"It's been four days now Vice Admiral Albarn. Where are my men?" Admiral Clark growled as he walked into Albarn's office.

"I haven't received any word from them since they were sent out." Vice Admiral Albarn stated.

"You do realize my son was in that team right Spirit?" Clark now hissed.

"I can't help losing contact of your team or son Derrick." Spirit said defensively as the phone on his desk began to ring.

"Put it on speaker." Clark hissed.

"Vice Admiral Albarn? This is Brigadier General Stein of the United States Army. I have come to acquire four of your Navy SEAL operators. I'm here with Commander Leon, Lieutenant Clark, and Seaman Stern." Stein informed him.

"Brigadier General Stein this is Admiral Clark the commander of the United States Navy SEALs operators I'm grateful you got in contact with us what off our fourth member of the SEAL team a Chief Petty Officer Sullivan Evans?" Clark asked as Senior Chief Petty Officer Albarn walked in with a repair report for her father.

"Chief Petty Officer Sullivan Evans is in critical condition with a bullet wound to the abdomen, he's currently in surgery." Stein reports. Maka had heard it all and as a result had dropped the nicely organized report scattering all over the floor.

* * *

AN: This is quite different from my current running series The Bookworm and The Musician, but regardless let me know if you like it if so I will continue to write it because this is taking a lot of work. If you guys like it though it's all worth it to me and will write it just to make you guys happy. Leave a review please.

-Jett


	2. Operation Vacation

xXx

"Albarn are you mad?!" Clark screamed the argument has more than escalated in the last few minutes since the Brigadier General had hung up while Maka cleaned up the papers that had scattered all over the floor, she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Derrick you need to calm down, my intention was never to harm your precious little sniper." Albarn yelled back in retaliation.

"We've nearly lost him once before father it's not fair to those men to send them on such impossible missions with such high standards." Maka finally spoke up the was now standing straight at Admiral Clark's side.

"Oh so now you're taking Clark's side too Maka?! Just fucking leave get out of my sight." Spirit slammed his clenched fists on his desk as the two walked out of his officer. Maka threw the report at him as she slammed the door.

"You don't have to go against your father just because of my rank Albarn." Clark looked down at the young girl.

"I'm not doing this out of rank, I'm doing this because he's lost his mind and Soul..Sullivan doesn't deserve to suffer this much for my father's stupidity." Maka stared straight ahead as the quickly walked down the long corridor towards the fresh sea air.

* * *

**-Flashback Beginning-**

"Petty Officer Evans, report!" Captain Albarn barked.

"Sir, heavy fire on the deck of the ship the crew is working to put it out right now." Soul reported.

"What of the pilot?" Albarn asked more sorrowfully.

"Dead Sir, it's a shame he had only received his wings a month ago." Soul said bowing his head.

"Go assist them in recovering the pilots body." Albarn directed as he walked back towards the bridge.

"Yes sir!" Soul yelled running off.

Upon Soul's arrival he could see the large fire engulfing the FA-18 that had made a crash landing after taking heavy fire above the front lines after a routine bombing run. Soul ran in to the flames digging among the wreckage, and was able to find the pilots tags and his body, which was relatively intact. Soul began pulling the pilot's lifeless body from the wreckage when he heard a strange hissing coming from the plane.

"Get out of there it's going to blow!" Screamed Master Chief Petty Officer. Right after that a deafening explosion rocks the ship and the pilot that he was carrying out was no where to be seen, he realized he was on the ground and all he could see was red. He looked down further and could see he was cut nearly clean in half by a piece of debris from the explosion blood would pouring from the gaping hole in his torso.

"We need the ship medic! Call the medic!" Soul could hear yells from his shipmates, he began fading out as he rubbed the tags that he clung to dear life for, he read the name of the pilot, Airman Hiro Arthur, 'he wasn't even from our crew' Soul thought as he lost consciousness.

**-Flashback Ending-**

* * *

"Thank you for the quick lift Sid, we need to make it to Camp Stone as fast as you can fly us there." Admiral Clark sighed as he strapped himself down inside the helicopter.

"Anything for the Lord of Death, or now the honorable Admiral Clark." Sid smiled as he pulled up on the stick lifting the helicopter in to the air.

"So why are you so interested in my sniper Maka?" The older man smiled down at the young blonde girl who was sitting nervously.

"I..I've seen him hurt before and I just hate it that he has to suffer for the jobs that others aren't strong enough to do themselves." Maka held her fists tight trying not to show her weakness.

"I see, so you were there during that accident when he was on your father's ship." Death said looking somewhat gloomy now.

Not long after taking off they where over the dense Brazilian forests, Maka could see the war torn land various rebel camps through out the entire western side of the country with only three American bases on the western side of the front. She's never flown in a helicopter without having to man a gun or fly copilot, it was nice to take in the scenery for once even if it was warn torn.

"Lieutenant Sid Barett, USAF, requesting to land at Camp Stone, carrying VIP." Sid confirmed.

"Permission granted." The same rough voice spoke through the headphones as did on the telephone not long before.

The helicopter began making its descent as the rotors began to slow down. Maka could clearly see on the ground there were three men waiting to greet them. Maka began to get an unsettling feeling as she looked down towards the ground this would be the first time in three years she would be off of a Navy base or ship. The helicopter gently touched down on the helipad as the rotors began to wind down and came to a humming halt.

"Admiral Clark, nice to see you again sir." Mifune was the first to greet him "Likewise commander." Death shook his hand "Lieutenant Clark, Seaman Stern how are things?" he continued shaking both of their hands.

"We're okay just worried about Evans sir." The two said taking a step back behind their commander "He should pull through he's been injured worse than this." Death assured the men.

"He has?" The three said in unison.

"He's never told you?" Death looked surprised, while Maka stepped out of the helicopter just in time.

"Chief Petty Officer Evans was injured on Vice Admiral Albarn's ship as a result of a poor order." Maka started "He received a twenty inch long diagonal scar across his torso from debris of a crashed FA-18." she continued "He was promoted a Petty Officer Third Class Petty Officer to his current rank during that accident where as Vice Admiral Albarn took a suspension for his irrational orders, Evans nearly lost his life due to a poor call of my father's." she finally finished.

"I see, so that's how you two know each other then is it." Mifune connected the dots.

"Yes we served on my father's ship together for a year after he fully recovered from that he signed up with Admiral Clark to become a SEAL." Maka answered their questions.

"Ah Admiral Clark its so very nice to see you again!" Brigadier General Stein came trotting from his office to meet with the group.

"Yes it is Frank, we haven't worked together since I was in the field." Death stretched his arm out to shake the general's hand.

"and hello to you Miss Albarn." Stein turned his head towards Maka.

"Please General, I am an enlisted soldier treat me like one." Maka scoffed as a blonde woman wearing a bloody white coat came running out of the base hospital.

"General we finally gotten the SEAL stable." the woman yelled running towards the general.

"Ah good, how is he?" Stein asked as he turned now towards the woman.

"He's still unconscious but his vitals are all good now, he came close to bleeding out but we managed to stop it, his old injuries really complicated the current one." the woman said "Oh by the way I am Camp Stone's medic Lieutenant Colonel Marie Stein." Marie smiled at the group "Please let him rest for a while before seeing him." her smile lessened but persisted.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you for saving my comrade." Mifune graciously thanked her.

"Wait oh my! Maka is that really you!" the blonde woman got overly excited running and grabbing the girl hugging her.

"Yes, yes it's me, now please put me down." the younger blonde groaned.

"Maka come with me." Marie pulled her.

* * *

"So tell me Mifune how did the mission go other than the unfortunate incident." Death asked now that they were sitting comfortably in Stein's office.

"It was much tougher than we were informed it would be just hours after landing we were ambushed and burned up quite a bit of our ammo. After moving to our original designated position we again hit heavy resistance burning through what little ammo we had left. So we had to move once again eventually we were able to get in to position clear enough for Soul to take the shot. Which was confirmed by Soul before we broke off and started heading towards Camp Stone." Mifune recalled most of the events.

"We then rendezvoused with Captain Nygus and we were brought immediately to General Stein where Soul had gotten his medical attention." Mifune recalled the last bit of information.

"Well I'm glad my old friend here could take care of you men." Death said as he thought of the plans that were given to him.

"What I don't understand is why was there so much resistance." he said scratching his chin.

"I'm not sure sir, we followed all the plans we were given by Vice Admiral Albarn; speaking of Albarn why is the Senior Chief Petty Officer with you sir? Mifune asked seriously pondering the situation.

* * *

"Hey there Sull, or do you still prefer Soul?" Maka walked into Soul's room.

"Which do you prefer?" Soul wheezed.

"I prefer Soul, so how are you?" Maka said walking over to his bed gently sitting down on it.

"Then Soul it is, and I feel like I just took a bullet to the stomach." Soul coughed while clutching at his side.

"So why are you here Maka? I thought your father would've kept you on base." Soul asked through painful sharp breaths.

"We had a falling out and Admiral Clark saved my ass, I heard you were hurt again and I just couldn't bear with the thought of not seeing you just in case." Maka whispered rubbing his hand.

"I like how you can be so damned strong when you're wearing that jacket of yours but as soon as it comes off your just sweet innocent Maka." Soul smiled at Maka who was beginning to tear up.

"Come on now Soul I've never been sweet or innocent..." Maka stared at him seriously.

"You were when we were younger you know." Soul chuckled lightly up at the now pouting girl, not long after there was a knock on the door.

"Chief Petty Officer Evans may I come in." Death said from the other side of the closed door.

"Of course sir." Soul wheezed.

"Vice Admiral Albarn is being court martialed for misuse of special forces units." Death broke the ice between himself and Soul.

"You can't be serious." Soul looked outraged.

"He can't be punished for my mess up!" Soul yelled straining himself.

"He's not being punished for your mistake, he's being punished for sending my men into a suicide mission." Death corrected Soul harshly.

"and you Soul, you and your team are receiving field promotions." Death continued "so congratulations on finally making it to the big ranks Ensign Evans." Death saluted him and walked away.

* * *

Soul was stuck in his bed for over three weeks while his SEAL team remained on base, as well as Maka who had stayed very faithful to him, but not because of rank she continued to assure him. Mifune was now Captain Leon, Derrick Clark, Kid, was now Lieutenant Commander Clark, and Black Star was now First Class Petty Officer Stern. In the mean time Vice Admiral appeared in court under his court martial of misuse of a special forces unit. His punishment was thirty days in confinement and a seven rank demotion, which dropped him to a Lieutenant Junior Grade. His court martial case was presided over by Justin "The Law" Law and Kami Albarn.

Soul was finally able to get back on his feet after twenty-three days of bed rest, he was supported by his faithful helper who was now Master Chief Petty Officer Albarn, she had also been promoted for attending to Soul. During Soul's downtime as well Admiral Clark was given the wartime promotion of Fleet Admiral until our war with Brazil was over. Soul walked out of the hospital on his crutch, Maka. He began to make the long walk towards the General's office. Brigadier General Stein was very hospitable during this very long month of recovery. Lieutenant Colonel Marie Stein was very nice as well, without her Soul wouldn't be here, she also managed to leave little to no scar where his wound was.

"General Stein, Ensign Sullivan Evans reporting in." Soul saluted Stein who was standing behind his desk.

"At ease Evans, since you've recovered some it's time for your group to leave my base, you navy guys have been tainting my men." Stein laughed as he came around the desk to pat Soul's shoulder.

"Thank you sir for the help over this last month if you ever need our help we'll be at the tip of your fingers, just ask." Soul saluted and stepped out.

Soul and Maka continued to walk, they walked towards the helipad where they could see Sid Barett's helicopter waiting in idle for them. Everyone was ready to get back to the Naval Base.

"Hey Barett, you ready to get out of this hell hole?" Soul hollered as they closed in on the helicopter.

"Hell yeah I am we're all getting leave once we make it back to the base." Sid said eagerly.

"Oh that's right, oh hey Brandon you finally got your eagle huh?" Soul laughed

"Shut up Soul I'm just ready to get back so we can go back to the states." Black Star hissed.

They boarded the helicopter and buckled themselves down as it slowly lurched into motion and began to lift off the ground. The sight of the war torn forest was amazing what was just one month ago dense forest was now barren wasteland, void of all wildlife. The sea was visible over the horizon it was a nice view compared to the torn apart land they were over.

* * *

"You've all served the United States Navy very well men." Fleet Admiral Clark addressed the four men as they stood in front of the gates to the Naval Base all five men saluting.

"Thank you sir, without your confidence in us we would've never made it this far." Soul spoke as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"When will you want us back then sir?" Mifune asked.

"This is your new assignment men, we'll call it Operation Vacation." Death said as he turned his back to the four men before they could ask anymore questions and began to walk back towards the main buildings.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the positive feedback to those of you who reviewed it, as promised here is the second chapter more to come in the future as long as you keep giving me that positive feedback also constructive criticism is welcome.

-Jett


	3. Operation New York

AN: This is the third chapter to a series that will be limited to at the most of twenty chapters, there I've said it that's the limit. No more than twenty. Happy reading!

xXx

Soul stepped off the ramp of the giant Lockheed aircraft that had just flown him and ninety other men into John F. Kennedy Airport in New York. He hadn't told anyone of his time off so this was going to be a surprise for his mother, Annabelle, and his brother Wes. Soul slung his duffel bag over his shoulder as he continued to walk down the ramp.

"Soul? Oh my! Soul, it is you!" He heard the yelling of a girl farther down the ramp, he recognized the voice, he opened his eyes to see a tall black haired girl at the bottom of the ramp waving excitedly at him, he returned the wave as he walked down the ramp slightly faster.

"Long time no see there medic." Soul said as he finally got close enough to her.

"I haven't seen you for at least five years Soul!" She threw her arms around him hugging him tight "I missed you so much...after that accident you had, I never thought you'd be the same." Soul could feel the tears running down her face.

"Tsubaki what do you think Maka would say if she saw you acting like this?" Soul put his hand on her back lightly and returned the hug.

"So why are you on leave Tsubaki? I thought medics didn't get leave that often." Soul broke the hug as they started walking towards the terminal.

"I was given my leave since my ship commander Vice Admiral Albarn was demoted." She stated as they continued to walk.

"I see so you were actually in port at Admiral Clark's base." Soul turned now to look at the young medic.

"Yep I got to know a SEAL operator while I was there too, he was quite low ranked though for one; and very crazy."

"Brandon Stern?" Soul laughed.

"How did you know?" Tsubaki looked questioningly at him.

"Brandon and I go back a ways, he was actually the heavy arms specialist of my team, with our commander Captain Leon." Soul started "I was actually the sniper of the team with my spotter Lt. Commander Clark, Admiral Clark's son." he finished still laughing about her knowing Black Star.

"I see so you're a SEAL now, that explains now even seeing you for over a year." She looked at Soul in awkward amazement.

"So why are you on leave Soul?" She was still looking at him.

"We had a tough mission a while ago so this was Admiral Clark's way of thanking us, we're on indefinite leave right now." Soul sighed.

"So where are you going Tsubaki?" He asked as they had gotten to the terminal building.

"I don't know I don't live in this city." She looked puzzled.

"I'll take you to my place won't let a friend stay on the streets." Soul said as he flashed his Military ID to the woman at the desk.

* * *

Maka ran down the long corridor towards the Admiral's office. She had overheard from other members of base that Soul and the rest of his team had been given leave. Since her father was demoted and stuck in confinement for a month she was out of work and stuck to listening to gossip from the other enlisted crew members on base. She had one job and that was to report to only Admiral Clark she was under no other officer's command.

"Fleet Admiral Clark, I overheard you gave the four guys from the SEAL team leave." Maka asked busting through the door.

"Yes I did Albarn, is there a problem?" He looked up from his report.

"Not a problem sir, I'm actually very relieved." She replied straightened herself.

"Good you can join them if you want since you're just sitting around the base." He said as he flipped the page on the file.

"I would enjoy that but I have no where to go, and I would be stuck doing the same thing as Lieutenant Commander Clark, sir." Maka said scratching her head.

"Why don't you just go to New York where a couple of your friends went." He said finally looking up from the report to make eye contact with Maka.

"New York sir?" Maka looked puzzled.

"Yes New York, I believe a Lieutenant and an Ensign went there." He looked over at a notebook.

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of a huge apartment building. Soul opened the door for Tsubaki as they both stepped out Soul walked around towards the driver's side of the taxi.

"How much do I owe you?" Soul asked as he pulled his wallet from his side pocket on his cargo pants.

"$59.67" the taxi driver said as he pulled off the receipt from the machine.

"Keep the change its the only thing I have in my wallet right now." Soul handed him a hundred dollar bill as Tsubaki walked around the other side of the car and handed him his duffel bag.

"Well ready to go up Tsubaki?" He asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

They walked into the building's lobby which was a marble floor and granite table tops. They continued through the lobby and walked past the public elevators towards the back hallway where a private elevator was sitting lonely from all the rest with a nameplate beside it that said Sullivan Evans. Soul slid his key in to the slot on the elevator and the doors slid open to reveal a warm inviting crimson read carpet and gold trimmed room.

"Shall we?" He said gesturing for her to step in, and she did just that without a word.

The elevator began to climb floors 1,2,3...49,50,51 and then the elevator dinged at 52. The doors slid open once again this time to reveal a dark hallway that lit up as soon as the two stepped out. Much like the lobby the floors were mostly marble with some hardwood mixed in a giant window faced out towards Central Park.

"Soul this place is amazing I never knew you had so much money." Tsubaki finally spoke as they walked into the living room area.

"It's my parents moneys..." Soul sighed as he walked over to the big window overlooking Central Park.

"I see but still it's a very nice place Soul, if your parents had this kind of money why'd you join the Navy?" Tsubaki asked as he set her duffel bag down on the floor and walked over by him.

"To get away from my father, he's why I wanted to leave. The reason I did." Soul clenched his fist.

"There is a room down the hall to the left of the piano, last door on the right side is the room you can use. There is a bathroom fully stocked you can use there too. If you need anything just call down to the lobby and have them go get it for you." Soul told her as he picked up his bag and walked down the same hall to the door on the opposite side of the hall.

* * *

**-Flashback Beginning-**

"Medic! Medic!" Members of the crew were screaming as Tsubaki came running from the bridge after hearing the explosion. When she turned the corner the sight was horrifying the crashed FA-18 jet had exploded and now fiery pieces of the plane was scattered everywhere. One specific piece the tip of the wing was sticking out of her shipmate's chest. His blood was running out of his chest quickly all over the deck of the ship.

"Anyone willing to help get over here now!" Tsubaki yelled at the crew gathering around Soul as she ran towards his bloody body, "Yes ma'am!" some of the men sounded.

A few more medics came running from the sick bay of the ship. Maka came running up as well with Sid Barett. Almost all members of the crew had gathered on the deck of the ship to help with the fire and Soul.

"What the hell happened?!" Commander Medusa Orm, screamed running up from the haul of the ship with a stretcher in tow.

"Male, deep chest laceration, blunt force trauma, and bleeding out quickly. We need to stabilize him ma'am!" Tsubaki yelled back at Medusa who was coming up on the accident now.

"We can't move him, we'll have to work here." Medusa hissed as she tossed her medical bag down on the deck.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Maka's plane landed in Fort Drum it was one of the Army's Mountain Division bases. She was far from New York city where she was certain Soul would be. Maka walked down the stairs of the civilian style plane she was flown in on. She had her small duffel bag in her right hand as she stepped down among the new Army recruits that Fort Drum was receiving.

"Attention recruits!" a young woman screamed as the young men were filing into organized rows, as Maka continued to walk past the recruits.

"I am Staff Sergeant Thompson and for the next nine weeks I am your drill sergeant, you will address me as drill sergeant, you will answer my questions with, Yes Drill Sergeant, or No Drill Sergeant! Do you all understand!" The blonde girl continued to fire off at the recruits demandingly.

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" The men yelled off in unison.

Maka walked across the air field towards the main building on the base. She could see hustling bodies all throughout the fields.

"Hey Albarn!" Maka heard a yell coming from behind her to be greeted by a blue haired man, she knew from on the naval base.

"Hello Petty Officer Stern..." Maka groaned as she stopped walking waiting for him to reach her.

"I didn't realize you were on leave as well, so where are you off to?" He asked as he reached into his pocket.

"New York City, seeing a friend there I haven't seen in a few years." Maka smiled at the thought.

"Oh cool that's where I'm heading too!" Black Star yelled as he threw his arm around Maka's shoulders.

They continued to walk across the field as men rushed by them with their new issue Army duffel bags in tow, and the sound of Staff Sergeant Thompson in the background. The main building of the base grew larger and larger as they closed in, they could tell there were a few men standing outside of the front doors of the building. The walk was relatively short but seemed like it took forever as they finally stepped on the grounds of the official base.

"Ah, Hello there, Navy I presume?" A sergeant spoke elegantly.

"Yes, Master Chief Petty Officer Albarn, and Petty Officer First Class Stern." Maka greeted the sergeant.

"Very good, I am Sergeant Major Ford, Colonel Butte gave me orders to escort you off base whenever you're ready to leave." the Sergeant Major Ox Ford said as he adjust his cap.

"Well we're both looking to leave for New York City by tonight so now would work just fine." Black Star said as he began adjusting his jacket.

* * *

"Tsubaki I'm going to order dinner any preferences?" Soul yelled from the living room of his giant apartment.

"Anything is fine just please make it somewhat healthy." She rang back as he sat down on the leather sofa.

"If that's your only rule." Soul laughed and started to press numbers on the phone.

Tsubaki quickly walked across the room pulling a hair band out of her duffel bag that she was gradually unpacking. She could hear Soul shuffling around out in the living room, Tsubaki sat down on the bed and looked at herself in the mirror, she was clean and well groomed again. She almost felt like a civilian again as she sat on the enormous bed brushing her hair. She looked towards the slightly opened door, it hasn't even been a day yet and she's already living with Soul until they're both called back. Tsubaki slowly stood up from the soft bed and walked quietly towards the door and stepped out into the hall. She walked slowly down the hallway towards the living room which was dimly lit. As she stepped into the dimly lit room she noticed Soul was sitting on the sofa shirtless. She ran her eyes over his torso which was covered in scars including the large one from years ago, and newer ones. Her eyes went even lower to the spot on his abdomen where he had been shot not even two months earlier, it was still bandaged and she couldn't tell what the wrappings were hiding under it.

"How did you get hurt this time Soul?" Tsubaki leaned over the couch and lightly touched the bandaged area with her hand.

"That was our last assignment." Soul sighed as he thought about that week.

"Do you want me to clean that up for you?" Tsubaki lifted her hand from the bandages.

"After we eat, I ordered simple Chinese if that's okay with you." Soul said as he stood up from the sofa and walked over towards the window to look over central park and some of the New York skyline.

* * *

Fleet Admiral Clark sat at his desk at the Naval Offices, he was rubbing his temples with his current predicament, three high ranking officers have defected from the Navy and he was being put under trial for their reasons. He was being reviewed under the iron fist of Chief Judge Justin Law tomorrow. He turned the page on his current report concerning the incident from six years ago. The medical report of a current Navy SEAL operator Sullivan Evans.

* * *

AN: I'm not very happy with how this chapter turned out but none the less, please review it tell me what you liked, disliked, and what could be changed. I know this is labeled as a Soul and Maka FanFic but I didn't think I could do it justice without a trace amount of Soul and Tsubaki, so flame me if necessary. I believe this will be my main story from now on, so anyone who is a fan of The Bookworm and The Musician I'm sorry but I will continue to work on it just give me sometime. I've lost inspiration on it.

-Jett


	4. Operation Trouble

xXx

Soul awoke early that morning, he stared over towards the night stand where his alarm clock sat, it read five thirty. He sat up still sore from his almost healed wound he pressed his hand into his side feeling the fresh bandage that Tsubaki had wrapped around him the night before. He slowly swung his legs off the soft bed letting his feet fall flat to the cold wooden floor. He gently stretched feeling the years of wear and tear on his body. He stood up and walked sluggishly to the large, heavy walnut door, and slowly opened the door; the warm air from the hall rushed in to greet his chilled body. Soul walked out into the warm hallway and looked out towards the large window overlooking Central Park. He could see the rushing of people off to work, he could also hear Tsubaki rustling around in her bed from the door that was ajar. Soul walked forward on to the even colder marble flooring right in front of the window looking out at the horizon, when a tone chimed from the intercom on the wall.

"Mr. Evans, there are two guests requesting to see you." A young woman practically sang through the intercom.

"Names?" Soul asked pressing the small button on the small user interface of the intercom system.

"Brandon Stern and Maka Albarn sir." The same woman answered his question almost instantly.

"Give them a card to use my private elevator." Soul said as he walked away from the intercom back to the dark hallway. He grabbed a dress shirt from his large closet and changed into a pair of loose-fitting jeans, and walked to Tsubaki's room.

"Tsubaki wake up, Maka and Brandon are here." Soul called from the now wide open door receiving only a mumble from Tsubaki as the elevator at the end of the hall sounded and the doors slid open. Maka and Brandon stood in front of Soul both still in their military clothing, Brandon a lot dirtier looking than Maka.

"Hey Soul what's up?" Black Star called waving at Soul who was walking towards them.

"Just woke up so you're lucky." Soul said chuckling as he buttoned up the black dress shirt.

"So how's leave been so far Soul?" Maka asked softly walking out from behind Black Star.

"Haven't done much yet, we've gotten Chinese food and I've had my bandages changed." Soul said touching the wound again.

"We?" Both Black Star and Maka questioned Soul.

"Uhh...yeah Tsubaki and I..." Soul said walking back to Tsubaki's door.

"Wake up Lieutenant Newton!" Soul barked an order and Tsubaki shot straight up in her bed.

"Damn it Soul!" She yelled after realizing what happened, receiving a laugh from the three outside of the door.

* * *

Fleet Admiral Clark sat in front of Chief Judge Justin Law, the end of the trial was drawing near, Clark sat unsteadily in his chair awaiting Justin's last statement. The crowd behind Clark began to stir with restlessness of the lengthy trial. Attending the trial some of the highest brass in all the military, Brigadier General Stein, with his wife Lieutenant Colonel Marie Stein, an unnamed Colonel in the army, and a masked Admiral of the Navy, that no one has seen around before. They all looked on from their seats at the scene before them, the most powerful man in the military was now being put under pressure about trivial matters. Then it happened, Justin looked up from his pile of papers.

"Fleet Admiral Derrick Clark, you plead not guilty to the act of treason and all other counts." Justin Law sounded, the end of the trial was growing nearer by the second.

"Yes your honor." Clark spoke nervously.

"My colleagues and I find you Fleet Admiral Clark, not guilty on the act of treason, however we do find you guilty of seven counts on the misuse of military personnel and equipment." Justin stated.

"We sentence you to fourteen years in a maximum security military prison." He smacked down the gavel, stood up and left the room as the two guards hand cuffed Clark.

"We're very sorry Admiral Clark, we didn't want this to happen to you sir." The younger man said as he pulled on Clark's handcuffs leading him towards the door.

"You're only doing your job petty officer." Clark said as he hung his head as he was lead out of the courtroom on his own base.

"Is there anything we can do for you sir?" The same young man asked.

"One thing, call Junior Lieutenant Albarn and tell him to find Reaver." Clark said as he walked into the sunlight and stepped into the heavily guarded military Humvee.

* * *

"Oh my god! Soul this place is amazing!" Maka exclaimed looking out of the big window overlooking Central Park.

"Yeah...my parents own the building, just one of those perks." Soul said rubbing the back of his head.

"So what are our plans for the day?" Black Star asked sitting down on the couch by Tsubaki.

"No clue, I want to stay in today and just rest I don't know about the rest of you." Soul said leaning up against the smooth marble column in front of the window.

"I want to rest as well." Maka said still staring out at Central Park.

"I want to go and see the city." Tsubaki said still waking up from her drowsy state.

"I'll go with you so you're not alone." Black Star said "are you sure you don't want to sleep Brandon?" Tsubaki looked at him concerned. "We've gone over 72 hours without sleep before when we were on missions, I can manage." Black Star looked at her with a face showing pure boredom.

Maka walked slowly away from the window to rest in an armchair close to Soul. Tsubaki pulled black star up off the couch and they walked towards the elevator. It was still early in the morning but so much had already happened. Soul continued to look out over Central Park, he could see the masses of bodies running around the streets to their safe jobs. He turned his attention to Maka who he was now alone with. Maka looked beat up and run down from the stress of military duty, she hadn't had it easy the past couple months either.

"Maka why don't you go take a shower." Soul said as he up fully allowing his weight to shift from the large marble column.

"I guess that would be good." Maka said looking up at Soul who was now standing directly in front of her.

* * *

"Good morning Admiral." Spirit greeted the Masked Naval officer that walked into the office of the main building on the base.

"Good morning Junior Lieutenant, I'm your new base commander." The man looked down at Spirit who was now standing up from his desk.

"It's a pleasure to work for you sir." Spirit said shaking the main's hand.

"My name is Mark Clayton, or as some may know me Reaver, I was a close friend of Clark's during our field days." Clayton said shaking Spirit's hand.

"Junior Lieutenant Spirit Albarn, sir." I've been a good friend of Admiral Clark as well for a while.

"Ah, so you're the idiotic Admiral." Clayton laughed as he released Spirit's hand.

The two men sat down in what was Clark's office at one time and discussed their current predicament. A young guard entered the office slowly and cautiously holding his cap in his hands. Clayton and Spirit turned their attention to the young petty officer, who twitched nervously under their curious gazes.

"Speak Petty Officer." Clayton barked removing his mask to show a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"I need to speak with Lieutenant Albarn sir." The young man said twisting his cap in his hands.

"Whatever you have to say you'll say to both of us now." Clayton quickly became irritated at the young Petty Officer.

"Okay sir, find a man named Reaver, that is the message for Lieutenant Albarn from Fleet Admiral Clark." The young man said scurrying out of the office quickly and disappearing down the long corridor.

"So you've found me Albarn, now what?" Clayton looked carefully at Spirit who looked confused.

"I don't know what Clark meant by that sir." Spirit said scratching the back of his head.

"Well whatever he meant by it I'm sure he wants us to work together Albarn" Clayton said looking at his mask.

"He might think he's been set up in which case we'll need your help to clear his name." Spirit said thumbing through a folder of papers.

"If that's the case we'll need his team of SEALs." Clayton said putting his mask down on the empty desk.

"I'll call them back at once Admiral Clayton." Albarn said snapping a notebook shut.

* * *

AN: This one is a bit shorter than the others but we'll call this a transition chapter, more to come very soon. Sorry it took so long to get out. If you liked it leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks, Jett.


	5. Operation Disaster

xXx

-2 Months Later

* * *

"God damn it!" Soul screamed as another shot whistled by his head, they were crouched down in the arid land of Afghanistan now. Admiral Clayton had sent them in to do a simple search and rescue, but that mission had quickly gone sour.

"Soul, stay calm...We can't have you going awol on us." Kid sighed as he set his rifle against the wall of the bunker.

"I know, but this just isn't right! We were called back out of the blue by some god damn unknown Admiral who thinks he fucking owns us!" Soul screamed throwing his helmet against the wall.

"If you haven't figured out yet he in fact does own us...Soul." Mifune finally spoke after his hour long silence "I hate this as much as you do, but you knew what you were signing up for from day one." he finished tossing the butt of a cigarette casually to the other side of the bunker.

"Doesn't mean we have to accept it though..." Black Star snorted, looking over the crumbling wall of the bunker "It looks like they're clearing out now." He said as he crouched back down.

"Good, we might be able to leave at night fall." Kid said as he took his canteen out taking a small sip of water.

"I don't think we'll get out of here that easily Kid." Mifune spoke up once again.

"Then what? A scout?" Kid said running out of ideas.

"Perhaps." Mifune said scratching his head.

"Then I'll go...at sundown." Kid said standing up grabbing his rifle.

"We've got a while yet Kid..." Soul said now leaning back against a more sturdy part of the bunker wall.

* * *

Maka walked through the crowded office of the Naval base she used to be stationed at, she could hear the indistinct chatter of desk officers in the reception area. She was on her way to Admiral Clayton's office, she had been transferred away from this base and given no reason and she wanted one from her father. The young petty officer walked furiously down the hallways, she could hear from the hall the two mean, her father and Clayton speaking quickly. She was unsure about what though.

"Albarn we need to call them out of there otherwise they'll die!" Clayton voice raised as he Maka grew closer to the room.

"We can't reach them, we've tried contacting Captain Leon; however, we've had no word from them since they were sent in." Spirit spoke quietly.

"Send in a search and rescue party if its needed I can't lose a single one of those men." Clayton said as Maka finally reached the door.

She hesitantly knocked on the wooden door, the name plaque on the door still read Admiral Derrick Clark but it was now in possession of Admiral Mark Clayton.

"Chief Petty Officer Maka Albarn Sir." Maka hesitantly said.

"Come in." Clayton's voice sounded more casually now than before.

Maka walked into the room, it was currently occupied by her father, who had been promoted back to the rank of Captain under Clayton's command. She looked over to the other side of the room, where Clayton was seated, he casually stood up as Maka entered the room.

"and what can I do for you Chief Petty Officer Albarn?" Clayton said walking away from the desk.

"I wanted to know why I was transferred from this base sir." Maka said uneasily, because she wasn't well acquainted with this commanding officer.

"Captain Albarn and I thought it would be best if you served under Captain Sebastian for a while." Clayton said as he walked towards the window.

"You mean Captain Edward Sebastian?" Maka deadpanned as she slowly looked towards her father.

"Yes, why?" Clayton looked towards Maka with a grin slowly forming on his face.

"Nothing sir, I'll gather my things and await his crew's arrival." Maka said spinning on her heal quickly walking out of Clayton's office.

* * *

The sun was setting now it was getting later in the desert, all fire had ceased but it still wasn't safe for the men to advance. Kid was tightening his vest and strapping his helmet down. He fed a bullet into the chamber of a fresh magazine, he knew this was a suicide mission; but, was going to do it to save his friends. The four men stood up preparing for their escape, when they heard the whistling of artillery fire. Then it hit them, the darkness was a trap. Soul ran towards the other end of the crumbling bunker dragging Black Star behind him, Mifune and Kid ran to the opposite end and began to look over the horizon.

Soul and Black Star ran through a broken down wall and out around the other side of the bunker, holding tight to their remaining gear as the shells continued to whistle overhead. They had lost sight of Mifune and Kid but they were just running for their lives at this point as they hit a hole and slid far down into it.

Kid and Mifune had gotten separated too, Kid was running alone now. He had lost most of his gear and only had a small side arm with him now and very little ammunition. Kid kept running as the loud thudding increased he lost them all and he was alone.

"Soul! Star! Mifune!" Kid screamed as he hit the ground, he was bleeding he could feel the warmth of his own blood soak his jacket. His vision began to grow blurry, this was the end he thought as he rolled over to star up at the dim lit sky. Kid slowly closed his eyes as the thuds and crackling of gunfire in the background began to dwindle.

Mifune was now crawling hopelessly a chunk of the concrete from the bunker had come flying at his leg striking him, his leg was broken. He clung to what hope he had left as the crackling of gunfire grew louder, he could hear the shouting of orders. The language used to bark orders was English, then he realized not all hope was lost as he stared up to see an entire brigade of their own soldiers. The crackling of gunfire grew nearer and nearer. The whistling of the artillery ceased, they were safe for now. The men ran frantically around the land searching for the men, Mifune couldn't speak he was in far too much pain.

"Fine those men now damn it!" a man yelled as men continued to run around.

"We found two sir!" One of the men yelled on the far end of the bunker.

"Found another one over here!" A young corporal yelled turning over the now lifeless body of Kid.

"Medic, medic!" A man yelled searching Kid for signs of life, "He's breathing!" the man yelled again.

"Soul! Where's Mifune!" Mifune could hear Black Star yell, it seemed they were unscathed.

Mifune began to crawl again, he was bleeding he could feel it...all of the life was draining from his body; but, he still had the strength to carry on. He crawled faster towards the men in hopes to be noticed. He then stopped and closed his eyes to rest for a few. His breathing slowed, shallow and ragged. His face twisted in pain from the snapped bone in his leg.

"We found Mifune he's gonna need a stretcher sir!" the same man yelled again running up towards Mifune.

"Th-Thank you..." Mifune choked through spurts of pain.

"No need to thank us sir we're just following orders it's Brigadier General Stein you should be thanking, he organized this entire expedition in 1 hours notice. We didn't even get authorization from your branch yet." The Second Lieutenant said lifting Mifune up slightly holding a canteen up to his lips.

* * *

"You what?!" Admiral Clayton yelled into the receiver of his phone.

"We performed a search and rescue without your authorization Clayton, I don't care I have good ties with those men as soon as I found out they were in danger I sent in my entire brigade to rescue them I spared no expense to bring them to safety, I will take a court Marshall if you dare try, but you and I know that won't solve a damn thing Admiral." Stein gritted through is teeth on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you Stein..." Clayton said in a different tone slamming the phone back down on the desk.

"What now sir?" Spirit said leaning against the closed door to Clayton's office.

"I don't know how Derrick dealt with you all..." Clayton sighed sitting down in the chair.

Spirit opened the door from behind his back and stepped to the side and walked quickly out of Clayton's office. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number hastily as he broke in to a near run down the hall way.

"It's done." Spirit said to the person on the other line.

"Yes, they all survived as far as I know." He said looking around him.

"I'll try harder next time." He said snapping the phone shut and slowed his pace down the hall.

* * *

Tsubaki walked quickly into the sickbay where the four men were being held, they were now on the ship of Captain Sebastian, he had received Brigadier General Stein's distress call and had anchored near their position to pick up the injured SEALs.

"Hello guys, I'm Lieutenant Tsubaki Newton I'm the ship's second medic on board." She said turning the corner realizing who she was addressing.

"S-Soul?" She said shockingly.

"Hey Tsubaki...it's been a while huh?" Soul said scratching at his head.

"What happened?" Tsubaki's eyes shot around the small room.

"Black Star and I are fine, Mifune's leg was shattered he's stable, and Kid is currently stabilized we think." Soul said looking over towards his friend who was laying almost lifelessly on the cot.

"So..what happened?" Tsubaki asked again more forcefully.

"Oh...that...well, we were ambushed by artillery fire after we were sent in on a simple search and rescue mission. We were out numbered and cornered. If it weren't for Brigadier General Stein we would surely be dead. He sent in an entire brigade to rescue us." Soul said chuckling at the last part.

"Leave it to the General to blow things out of proportion, I bet he sent those militia men running." Tsubaki laughed at the thought of Stein leading an entire brigade into war.

"Was the General in gear?" Tsubaki asked still imagining the situation.

"Yeah he was, was pretty scary to see Stein in full gear and carrying a gun." Soul said laughing with Tsubaki and Black Star now.

Tsubaki stood up from the chair in the front of the room near the exit motioning for Soul and Black Star to follow her, they continued to walk out of the sickbay and towards the deck of the ship, they ascended the long staircase to stand on the side of the command tower of the new USS Nevada, a modern destroyer just like it's predecessor.

"This is quite the ship, nothing like the air craft carrier I was on with Admiral Albarn." Soul said walking behind Tsubaki.

"Captain Sebastian wanted a new state of the art destroyer to command instead of an older model." Tsubaki said walking up more stairs leading to the command center of the ship.

They continued to walk up through the tower until the finally reached the top where the Captain was currently located.

"Captain Sebastian these are two of the SEALs that were rescued by Brigadier General Stein." Tsubaki said to a tall dark haired man with narrow gold colored eyes. He was the younger looking version of Admiral Clark, and the older version of Kid, save the white stripes.

"Ah very well, Sullivan Evans and Brandon Stern, I am Captain Edward Sebastian of the USS Nevada; if you need anything don't hesitate to let me know." the Captain shook Soul's hand.

"So where are we going Captain?" Soul asked releasing his hand.

"We're heading towards Washington D.C. now to pick up new crew members and drop you off." Sebastian said.

"Sounds good." Soul said turned around grabbing Black Star by the shoulder and walking out of the control room.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long to get out I just haven't felt like writing for a while, but anyhow here it is hope you like it, please review it means a lot to me thanks!


End file.
